Open Your Eyes & Make You See I'm One Of A Kind
by JerichosDamLadyTammers
Summary: Rob Van Dam's current girlfriend cheats on him with Chris Jericho. Who will she choose???


As I lied in bed, I looked over and saw the gorgeous body of my boyfriend. I smiled to myself, thinking how lucky I was to of found such a perfect gentlemen, in such a cruel world. I wriggled out from under his arm. He stirred a little. I carefully placed it gently down on the bed. I sat up on the edge of the bed, and sighed gently. I liked Rob a lot, possible even loved him, but for a long time I had loved somebody else, and I knew that if he ever found out, He wouldn't be as calm and as collected as he normally is. I jumped a little when I felt his hand touch my back. "Hey Tammers, did I scare you?" he asked. I turned and looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Yeah, a little" I replied a little upset. He picked up on my tone. He sat up and moved over next to me. He wrapped his muscular arm around me. He picked up my chin with his hand. "My little songbird," he cooed as he brushed my messed up hair behind my ear "what ever it is, you can tell me". I looked up into his eyes, so full of truth and honesty. He smirked at me. "Come on, my little songbird, ya know ya cant keep a secret from me". I turned playfully, my mood all changed with that one line. "Oh really?" I replied. "Yeah, you know I have my ways of getting info out of you." He walked his fingers along my arm, and up to my shoulder. "Well then, show me your way, sexy". He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You, me, us. I remember a time where you said, that you'd never ever sleep with me, because I was the ugliest man that you'd ever seen." he chuckled "but I knew you where just pretending, as nobody can resist Rob Van Dam!" I smiled devilishly. "Come here, you egomaniac!" I replied playfully as I pulled him down on top of me. 4 hours later, we emerged from the hotel room. It was 6am. We hadn't gotten much sleep, at maximum, half an hour. Rob's first wife had dubbed him, Mr. All Night Fucking Long, and she was right. He was like an energizer bunny. It just keeps on coming, and coming, and coming. We walked to the elevator, holding each other. Rob's arm draped over me, I was holding his ass. We were kissing each other, when a blonde-haired figure ran out of their respective room. "Hold the lift!" he shouted. Rob pushed the button to get the doors to stay open. As he came closer, I could see that it was Chris Irvine (Jericho). He was in casual clothes, not his show gear, and he still looked incredibly hot! "Oh great, If I knew it was you, Jerky, I wouldn't of bothered." Rob jokingly said to Chris. "Yeah, yeah, Rob, your just jealous coz you couldn't look this good, am I right?" Both guys looked at me. I was still in a dream world, thinking about Chris and how good he'd be in bed. I snapped out of it quickly. "Keep Dreaming, Chris. No-one could love you as much as you do" I replied. Rob laughed. Chris sighed. "Awe, don't you love me anymore?" Rob replied for me "After spending one night with me, she forgot all about you, junior!" The elevator doors opened. "See Ya Later, Chris" Rob replied, walking out of the lift. "Bye Chris." I sighed internally  
  
Rob and I had our breakfast, and we had returned back to the hotel to get our luggage. We quickly packed it up and put them into our rental car. We drove off towards the arena, but then as we where about half way there, Rob spotted a gym. He pulled over and told me, that he wanted to get a workout in today. He grabbed his gym bag, and I made sure he had his cell phone. I told him to call me, when he was finished, and that I would pick him back up. I kissed him goodbye, and drove off. I found a park about 10 mins away from the gym. I pulled over and just sat there. I got Rob's laptop computer out of the car, and I began typing my thoughts. My thoughts about Rob, my thoughts about Chris. Everything. I looked at it, and it was 12 pages long. I read it to myself, and I sighed. It was good to get them out. I saved the file onto a disk. I put the disk in a place that Rob would never find it. I was shutting down the computer, when my cell phone rang. I jumped as it was so peacefully. I picked it up and saw it was Rob. I quickly answered it. "Hey baby" I spoke. "Hey my little songbird, where are you?" he asked "Just, in this park, relaxing...I'll come and get you right now" I spoke "Nah, Chris is here, and he said he'd give me a lift. You've got your pass to get backstage.right?" he asked sweetly. "Yeah, I think so" I spoke "ok, well you stay there, and when your finished, come to the arena, I'll prolly be talking to Scott or Tommy.when you get there, call me.ok, my little songbird?" "Ok, I will, you sure you can handle being with that Jerky?" I asked playfully "I dunno, it might be a bit of a stretch, but I think I can tolerate him and his ego." We both laughed. "I'll see you when you get here. I love you" Rob spoke. "I love you too. Bye Honey." I ended the phone call. I threw my hands up to my head. "Damn, what am I going to do!" Rob put his cell into his bag and walked over to where Chris was standing. "So where's Tammers?" Chris asked, "Oh, she said she was just in a park relaxing, ya know, taking a time out, and all." Rob explained. They got into the car, and Chris started the engine. They began to drive off "Chris, can I ask ya something?" Chris cocked his eyebrow. Rob had never said anything like this before to him before. If he wanted to say anything to anyone, it was usually to Scott or to Tommy, or to one of the other ECW guys. "Sure, what's up?" Chris started. "Well, It's Tammers, she's been, I dunno, acting a bit strangely. I think she might be cheating on me with someone" Chris looked at Rob briefly, and then focused his attention back onto the road. "Rob, I doubt she's cheating on you, you two are like the perfect couple. I know you came off a rough divorce with Sonya when you met her, and I know Sonya was a drug addict, and that she was trying to get you back onto that shit, when you finally told her you wanted a divorce, but Tammers's not like that. And Rob, if Tammers were cheating on you, with any of the other guys, I would know about it. So don't worry, she's all yours, Maybe she's just, I dunno, just not all that well adjusted to be on the move all the time." Rob smiled. "Yeah, maybe your right, Chris. Thanks. And please don't tell anyone about this little conversation, ya know how fast gossip travels around here." Chris smiled back at Rob. "Don't worry, nobody will know." Chris replied as they entered the arena's car park. "Thanks, you're a good friend" Rob replied as Chris parked the car. 'Oh yeah. Some good friend I am, thinking about having sex with your girl...oh yeah I'm a great friend.' Chris thought to himself as he got his bag out of the car. I grabbed the laptop and my cell phone and put them back into the car. I must decide whom I want now, before anything happens. I got into the rental car and drove off in search for the arena. As I was driving I picked up my cell phone. I couldn't decide whom to call, Rob or Chris. I wanted to talk to Chris.and to see how he felt about me, but then I didn't want him to tell Rob. I called Rob. "Hello?" He answered, "Hey baby, its me. I'll be there in a few mins.ok?" I stated "ok, Tammers, take your time.I'll see you when you get here.oh and btw, if I'm not in my room, then just wait for me.as I'll prolly be doing some promo thingy". "Ok, babe, I'll see you then". I said as I pulled up to the arena. I showed the security guard my pas, and he let me drive through to the arena car park that was sealed off. I grabbed my bag, Rob's laptop and my cell phone and walked into the arena. I walked into the arena, most people didn't recognize me, which was good, I walked up and into Rob's locker room, and he wasn't in there. I wasn't worried. I put down my bag and the laptop and walked out. I walked to Chris's locker room and knocked on the door. Thankfully he was in there. "Hiya, Tammers" he replied with a smile as he opened the door "What can I do for you?" He asked extremely nicely, as he walked back into his room, towards his clothes "well.Chris...you see I, um, err, maybe you should put some clothes on" I suggested. Chris then realized that he was standing practically in the buff in front of me. "Oh right, just give a sec, then you can tell me what's on your mind," he said as he grabbed a pair of trousers from his bag and ducked into the bathroom. About a minute later, he walked back out, drying his hair with his towel. "So what's up Tammers, you wanted to tell me something?" I came out of my little dream world and saw Chris standing in front of me in those black leather pants. "Well you see Chris, I well" I couldn't muster the words. All I wanted to do was to grab him, lock his lips with mine and plunge my tongue down his throat. Chris crouched down in front of me; he put his hands on my knees. "Come on, you can tell me, I promise I wont tell anyone" I looked deep into those baby blues, and then lent forward and kissed him. I don't know exactly why, but I did, and to my surprise, he didn't let go, his tongue massaged mine playfully. Then I stopped "I'm so sorry, I, I, I don't know what came over me.please don't tell" He put his index finger on my lips "Shhh.its alright...i wont tell Rob.if you wont" His lips formed a devilish grin. I smiled back. And kissed him once again, not worrying about the consequences. After a few minutes of passion, he pulled away, and started kissing my neck. "Oh, you have no idea what its been like, watching you two together, while I've wanted to touch, to kiss, to send you over the edge" He kissed me again on the lips once again. Chris picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs up around his waist. We somehow managed to make our way to the door. I locked it. As my hands came around, I reached for the zipper of on his leather pants, where his long, hard, throbbing cock emerged out seamlessly. He reached up from under my denim skirt, and pulled down my thong, he poitoined his cock near my entrance and entered me hard. It sent a shiver up my spine. I grabbed his ass and pulled it closer towards my body. His cock in then turn went in further. A moan slipped out as he plunged further 'oh Chrissy' was all I could stammer out. The rush of both excitement and want was incredible. The adrenaline was pumping throughout our bodies faster than anything, The excitement of getting caught by either the boss or by Rob was incredible, and prolly made the sex even better. We came at approximately the same time, which was totally awesome, he was indeed the king of the world, both in the ring and out of the ring. We stood in front of each other, I hadn't been fucked up against the wall for a long time, and that just reminded me how good it was, and also confirmed the fact that Chris was indeed Larger Than Life. We quickly fixed up our clothes and our hair, and as I was about to walk out, Chris twirled me around "If you want more, then this is my hotel room, sneak out, and I'll show you why I'm the living legend around here" I smiled and kissed him passionately goodbye. I walked out of Chris's locker room with a huge smile across my face. I then made my way up to Rob's locker room.  
  
When I walked in, I was greeted with a hug and a frown. "What's wrong Robbie?" I asked. "Awe, nothing, just Vince, screwing me over once again, this months feud for me is against Jeff, how can he do this to me, month after month, he knows I'm the best, so why doesn't he give me the damn title, oh that's right, I know why I don't have it, because I'm not screwing Stephanie.like that asshole Paul is.this company is so..." I finished off his sentence "fucked up?" Rob smiled, "yes, yes it is, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to just go off, but this is just pissing me off, ya know, and as you know, not a lot aggravates me but this company.grrr" I hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips "I don't know what I would do without you, Tammers" Rob whispered in my ear as he hugged me tightly. 'I couldn't tell him now what just happened between Chris and myself...it will have to wait until later' "don't worry about them my lil Robbie, as you said, they know you're the best, they know that there is no other way they can beat you apart form screwing you over, so just don't let them get to you.every-one knows Paul is an asshole and without Daddy's lil girl, he'd be nothing, so just chill, don't want you to lose your hair, or suddenly grow a big nose" Rob laughed "actually, I think you only grow a big nose when you tell lies" I smiled "well then, look at how many lies Paul's told.so many I bet he's even forgot them all.but lets not degrade ourselves down to his level, he's not worth it" Rob hugged me some more and rubbed my back. "Yeah your right, lets not pick on Paul...lets pick on someone who's a little more our size.how about Chris" I pulled away from him. "Chris?" I squeaked, "Yeah, Jericho, the guy when I first met you, had a humongous crush on, the guy with the blonde hair, and red tips, the guy with the ugly rodent on his chin" I pretended to look surprised "oh.Chrissyfur!" Rob laughed, "yeah, Chrissyfur.I still don't know what you ever saw in him, but anyway, I know you love me now, so whatever" He hugged me again and kissed me gently as I thought to myself 'yeah, I don't love Chris anymore...or do I?'.  
  
After Rob's match with Jeff, we hung around back for a bit longer, and waited for Chris. Rob wanted to thank him for something, I wasn't sure what but I waited even thought I knew the situation wouldn't be all that comfortable for Chris or myself. Rob and I where waiting in Chris's locker room, when he flung open the door. 'Damn them stupid writers for making me look so weak!"."Hey man, I know what you mean, just look on the bright side, at least your not stuck in the tag team circle" Rob replied "oh no, been there, done that with Jay...but I bet ya Robbie, when they have finished 'pushing' you in there, they'll screw you over like they are doing to me." Rob shrugged his shoulders as Chris threw down the towel he had around his neck "yeah prolly, but its all cool, I'd rather be here than be where Sean is or where Terry is.so ya know...whatever!". Chris grabbed his clothes out of the bag, then suddenly relaised that I was there, 'oh I'm sorry Tam, but argh, these stupid writers, they don't know anything". "Nah, its cool, I totally agree with you, Vince has these 20 year olds writing your scripts, and they prolly haven't even watched one minute of actual wrestling in their life.its nights like these where I miss ECW.at least then wrestling wasn't about necrophilia or worse.HLA" both guys chuckled, 'awe, I don't know about that, if the chicks are hot.then HLA is fine, and if its just for me" I punched Rob softly "hey, don't get any ideas, there Robbie" I replied jokingly. "Ohh...you two fighting...quick where's the cameras when I need them" Chris replied quickly 'Videotaping you getting your ass handed to you by Cripple H or Steroid Steiner" Rob replied smartly, Chris ducked his head from where he was putting a clean towel on the towel rack in the bathroom, "nah, there taping you trying to get your lil tag partner to have a personality...'dude, what are you superman or something'." Chris replied imitating Rob. I started laughing, "Are you'se two going to play fair or will I have to separate you two again?". Chris walked back in from the bathroom, this time he had the towel wrapped around his waist. "Nah, I'll be good.if he is". Rob smiled. "Ok, I'll be good, sweetie, but damn it jerky, hurry up, we don't want to see you walk around in the buff all night, I actually want to get some food tonight!" Chris smiled, "ok, well just give 10 minutes and then I'll be ready.ok, junior?" Chris did as promised; he was ready to go in under 10 minutes. His hair was in a cap, and he had glasses on. He had on normal clothes, a pair of jeans and a NY Rangers' hockey jersey. Rob while on the other hand, was just in casual clothes, sweat pants and the matching top. A few fans where waiting outside, and which both guys willingly gave autographs, then when The Rock came from out back, all the fans congregated their way to him. Chris slipped into the driver's side, where Rob and I slipped into the backseat. I sat directly behind Chris. Every chance I got I looked at him, damn; he looked hot, even in that. We went to an oh so fabulous place - McDonalds.It was the only place open at this time. Chris then drove to the hotel we where staying at for the night. I grabbed my bag, and the guys grabbed theirs. "Well, night guys.I'll see you tomorrow." Chris chirped "Hey Chris," Rob started, Chris turned to face him "Yeah Rob?" he replied with a smile "don't go back there alone...well not quiet yet, come with us, and chat to us, I promise I'll be nice 2 ya". Chris looked at me, my eyes said 'no' but my heart was saying 'yes'. "Ahh...no.I think I'll call it a night, maybe chat to a few peeps on the Fozzy forum, see what they have been saying about the new DVD ". "Ok, man, well if you change your mind.and if its not too late, you know where to find us, 3 doors up from you, night Chris" Rob said as he turned the key and entered the room. "You coming, my lil songbird?" he asked 'yeah, I just forgot to buy something for um, err, later on, so I'll just go and by that from the seven eleven just the road from this place...ok, baby?" Rob walked into the doorframe and took my bag from me 'ok, Tammers, just don't be too long." I kissed him passionately, "I wont, I promise."  
  
I walked down towards the elevator and pushed the button and hopped in, and blew a kiss to Robbie. I pushed the button for the floor below. The doors quickly opened up again, and I walked out and ran up the fire stairs, and knocked on Chris's door. As soon as he opened it, I jumped into his arms and began to kiss him; he didn't refuse them but was a little shocked. "Why did you just blow me off back then? You acted as if I didn't exist" I sighed, "well Chrissyfur, if I acted like I am now, well don't you think Rob would be kinda oh I don't know MAD" I smiled, and so did he. "You're right, just don't ignore me.evvver again!!!" I grinned from ear to ear, 'how could I ignore this, jerky?" Chris picked me up and swirled me around. And placed me softly on the bed. Chris leaned over and kissed me gently but passionately. I involuntarily responded to it by moaning against his lips. I think Chris didn't expect me to respond that way, because he started kissing me with more pressure, caressing my back and sides. I arched into his touch and moaned loader than before. I opened my mouth and Chris took the initiative, sliding his tongue inside. He pulled me close to him and kissed down to my neck. "Mmm, Chrissy." I moaned as he worked his way up to my ear. His warm breath flowed over my ear and I trembled. "I want you." He purred. "Oh, god! Please take me to your bed, Chrissy!" I hummed into his neck. Chris walked over towards the bed, where he gently laid me on it and sank into it with me, kissing me again. I arched into him, undoing his shirt slowly as we kissed. Chris moaned as I ran my hands across his chest. "Mmm, babydoll." he moaned. "God, I want you, Tammers. I want to make love to you the entire night." "Well we only have a few minutes" I replied. Chris smiled, "well let's make every second worth while" Chris leaned down and kissed me deeply, As he was kissing me and undressed me with his hands, I unbuttoned his shirt all the way and yanked it off, undoing his jeans and pushing them down. Chris kicked them off and returned to me, kissing me deeply. As we kissed, Chris positioned himself and lunged forward, burying himself in my depths. I screamed his name as he entered, nearly sending me over the brinks. Chris sensed this and stayed perfectly still. "Not yet, sweet cheeks. I want it to be together." He whispered as he kissed and licked my neck and shoulders. I fought with myself to regain my own control, but having Chris' thick, long, pulsating dick inside me made this very hard to do. I finally did so, and relaxed, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his body closer to mine. After about 5 minutes, Chris starting plunging slowly. I moaned loudly with each stroke. "Chris! Oh, God! Chris! That's it, baby! Mmm, Yeah, right there! Oh good God, Don't fucking stop!" I squealed. "Have.no.intention.of.it.Baby!!!" Chris said with each stroke. I arched my back into him, allowing him to thrust deeper. Chris moaned as he sucked on my neck and worked down to my tits. He started nibbling on the nipples as he started slamming faster. "Oh God, Baby! This feels so good. Oh, Tammers!" he groaned as he rolled over, tossing me on top of him. We stopped moving and I steadied myself on his chest. Chris looked up at me and smiled. "That was unbelievable.now I know why Robbie doesn't want to let you go" I looked up at him, "Yeah, I feel really bad about doing this to him, but i have always loved you Chris, ever since I first met Rob, he knew I liked you more. He is not going to take this lying down, ya know?" Chris brushed my hair with his fingers, "yeah I know". We both where quite, then Chris spoke, "so when is D-Day?" I paused, "I'm not sure yet". Chris sat up, 'babydoll, you have to tell him sooner or later, and well if it was me, I'd like to know sooner rather than later". I looked up at him, 'yeah I know, but...I'm scared...about his reaction...I don't want him hurting you" I said leaning and lightly kissing him on the shoulder. . Chris hugged me with his right arm, "well I don't want him hurting you either, but he is going to be angry...if he finds out off the wrong people.so Tammers, you better do so, or I will." I got up and grabbed my clothes off the floor. Carefully putting them on and left. Chris had given me an ultimatum, tell Robbie or he will. I opened the room that the office had given Robbie and myself. He was asleep. I quickly changed into my nightgown, and slid in next to him, he stirred. "Hey Tammers, what took you so long?" he said kissing me lightly on the forehead, "long story, I'll tell you in the morning, go back to sleep, my widdle Robbie'. He pulled me closer to his well-defined chest, 'sweet dreams, my lil Tammers. I love you," he whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Robbie," I whispered, secretly wishing I were with Chris.  
  
A few days had passed and I tried at every instance to avoid a one-on-one confrontation with Chris. Then as I was getting coffee for myself, I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me. I titled my head back and gently rested my head on their neck, and then I saw a lock of blonde hair fall down in front of me. I quickly brought my head up and turned around. "Chris" I replied kind of surprised "Tammers" he replied "why have you been avoiding me?" he asked curiously. I grabbed my coffee. "Umm.no I haven't" I replied walking off. Chris followed me and grabbed me lightly "umm.yes you have. Every time I see you, you dart off into the opposite direction.what's wrong?" I looked into those blue eyes. They were full of innocence and hurt. "I'm sorry but I cant do this right now" I tried to turn to walk away but he stopped me. "He knows doesn't he? Did he threaten you? Tell me, please!" Chris asked. "No, Rob doesn't know, well at least I don't think he does. Please, it was stupid, we shouldn't have done.what we did." Just then, Jan the make-up lady walked passed us. "Oh great, now everyone is going to know". I ran off, but Chris followed me. He caught up with me and pulled me into an empty room. "Look, now that Jan knows, everyone is going to know sooner or later, so how about we just say to hell with them, and you dump Rob, coz obviously, your not in love with him anymore, otherwise well you wouldn't of come around later that night.so be with me, because I love you, I always have, and well I know you never." Chris started to lay little kisses on my neck, "really...got.over.me" He paused and looked up into my eyes. His sweet blue eyes were melting my heart. "What do you say.want to make a home with this Jerky?" How could I refuse his offer? His eyes cried for my affection, his arms so large but yet so delicate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. then I pulled back. "Chris, Im sorry but I can't, last night, Robbie.." I began "Rob what?" Chris asked flashing those baby blues at me "Rob asked me to marry him". Chris smile faded "and let me guess.you said 'yes'". I didn't say any reply; Chris could tell by my facial expression what my answer was. Chris was clearly upset; he turned and began to walk away. "Well, what I suppose to do, say 'no' and tell him that I had fucked you only 2 nights ago'. "Uh.yeah" Chris replied. "How could I.how could I tell him, when he asked me to be his wife, I couldn't just say to Rob, 'oh sorry babe, no coz I fucked your friend'. It would destroy him". Chris walked out of the room, "Chris, I'm sorry but I love Rob, what happened between us was excellent, but it was only a one day thing. I'm sorry". Chris continued walking off. I turned around and saw Rob, standing there, his heart was broken, and the tears where swelling up in his eyes. "Rob, Rob, I'm sorry". I cried. I truly was, I loved Robbie, I realized it now, and well I also released that only wanted to fuck Chris coz I was taken and the excitement of getting caught thrilled me. Rob furiously walked up to Chris. "Rob, no" I screamed as he approached Chris. Rob punched Chris in the jaw. "You asshole, you slept with my fiancée, how could you, I thought you where my friend, but obviously I was wrong!" Chris clenched his jaw. He couldn't move it. Chris retaliated and gave Rob a dose of his own medicine. He began punching Rob in the face. Both men start brawling, when Lance and Tommy walked up and broke them up. Lance took Chris away and Tommy took Rob in the opposite direction. I was left standing there, which way should I go, the left and to calmly talk to Rob or the right and see if Chris is ok.  
  
I decided to attempt to calmly speak to hopefully, my fiancée. I walked up to Tommy's locker room, where hopefully Rob would be. I was about to knock on the door when I heard Rob's angry voice. "Tommy, man, I can't believe. I can't believe Tammers slept with that fucking egomaniac, Chris. What the hell was she thinking? What the hell does that loser have that I don't. I am the whole fucking show. Where he, well he's just some stupid Canadian who thinks he's hardcore coz he spent what a year, maybe 2 with us in ECW. Ya know what he is, He's a fucking joke." I could understand Rob being angry with me, because I broke his heart, but Chris, why was he angry at him for, sure he could of said no to me, but realistically, it was mostly all my fault. I knocked on the door "Fuck off" I heard Rob reply angrily. Tommy opened the door a little bit. "Look Tammers, I don't think it's a good idea that you're here, Rob's a bit upset." Rob stormed to the door "A bit upset, that's a joke and a half!" Rob opened the door wider. "Tommy, dude, can you leave us two alone for a few minutes?" Rob asked. "Your not going to do anything stupid are you?" Tommy asked back. "No, well not as long as that asshole loser Chris doesn't come in here." "Ok, well, I'll be back in 10 minutes" and with that Tommy walked out the door, as he walked past me, he wished me 'good luck'. I would need it. I closed the door, and was left there to talk to Rob one-on-one. Meanwhile, in another side of the arena, Lance was attempting to talk sense into Chris Jericho. "Chris, what where you thinking sleeping with Tammers' you knew she is with Rob, and you knew if he found out, he'd fly off the handle, so why did you do it?" Lance asked. Chris was sitting down, with an ice pack to his jaw. "Truthfully, I don't know, Lance, Tammers just came into my locker room a few days ago and well, it just happened. I know it sounds corny and completely untrue but that's what happened. I swear." Chris replied re- placing the ice pack on his bruised jaw. Lance looked down at his friend "yeah, well its not me your going have to convince, its Rob, and well if I was you, I would stay the hell away from the both of them for at least a few days." "Yeah, I know, but it's going to be tough Lance. and I bet your asking yourself, why?" Lance nodded his head "well because as strange as this sounds, even after one night with her, I think I love her" Lance's jaw dropped "what about Jessica.your wife?" Chris sighed "we have been having problems for the pat 6 months. She is bitchy when I'm home, and when I'm either here or doing something with The Foz, she's like 'oh I miss you Chris, I want you, I need you' but then well it's the complete opposite when I am home. It's like she only wants to be married to me so she can say that she is Mrs. Chris Jericho" Lance placed his hand on Chris's left shoulder. "Chris, I didn't know". "Its all cool, Lance, nobody does, its kinda like a 'Irvine' family secret, and well I hope you wont tell anyone." Lance shoke his head. "You can count on me Chris, I wont tell anyone, not even my wife." Chris smiled. "Thanks, you're a great friend, I just wonder what Rob is saying to Tammers right now."  
  
Rob stood there, his eyes fused together in and angry position, one they hardly knew. "Rob, I, I' I started to plead my case. Rob's index finger sprang up and swayed form side to side. "No I don't want to here it, all I want to know is, and do you love him more than you love me?" I just stood there, my mouth open ready to speak but the words, well they didn't come out. "Well I guess there's my answer, huh?" Rob walked towards the door and opened it. "Rob, wait!" I replied, the tears swelling up in my blue eyes. I walked up and put my hand on his muscular arm. "Robbie, my dear sweet, Robbie, I don't love Chris. I love you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please Robbie, I really do love you, and well I know it was stupid to sleep with Chris, but Robbie, I really am sorry, I understand completely if you don't want to forgive me, but please, please Robbie" I start balling my eyes out. I crouched down on my knees. "Please forgive me". I was on my knees begging him not to say 'no' to me. I really did love and want Rob. I knew that now, and if he couldn't see that thru my eyes, then well I didn't know what I would do. Rob couched down in front of me, and then he spoke. "Tammers," he started "I will forgive you, but there's two things you have to do for me". I looked at him through my tears. I sobbed them back. "Anything" I replied. Rob smiled and picked my chin up, "ok, well the first is stop crying," I smiled at attempted to stop "and the second thing" I asked in between sobs. Rob sighed "the second thing is, you will stay away from Chris until this whole thing has cleared.that cool with you?" I looked at Rob. His eyes where serious. It was probably the third time I had seen him be totally serious with me, then I replied. "Its all cool, because I'm with Rob! Van! Dam!". Rob smiled and twirled me around and kissed me. "And don't you forget it!"  
  
Epilogue  
  
I stayed away from Chris Jericho for about 6 weeks, on Rob's request. I really did care for Robbie, and that night just solidified my love for my widdle Robbie. After the 6 weeks had passed, I began to talk once again to Chris. Of course, Rob was a bit hesitant, but I explained to him that I was no longer interested in Chris that way, as I was with Mr. All Night Fucking Long, which of course made Rob extremely happy! Chris and I re-established our friendship, and now we are good friends. We both realized that we where better off as friends, and that way we could still love each other, but there would be no physical contact whatsoever. About 3 months later, I introduced Chris to my friend Becky, and well now they have been going steady for a couple of weeks now. Rob and I are still engaged, and are planning to marry sooner or later, but when ether it happens it will be cool because everything's cool when you're with Rob! Van! Dam!...the whole fucking show!" 


End file.
